ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Mac (Clash)
Little Mac is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Much like many of the game's newcomers, he did appear in the previous game but not playable. He enters the Dark Tournament to have a good fight against the highest ranked competitors, regardless of size. Little Mac in Clash is a Glass cannon. He's very fast, his attacks are extremely strong, and he's also a good combo character, but a combination of weak armor and weight make his life not last long. Little Mac is your standard rushdown character who does really well against defensive characters. His straightforward, but effective, strategies earned him 8th / 9th on the November 25th Tier List. He is, though, very frail, and you need to be careful when playing with him due to that. Pros & Cons Little Mac is a pretty basic rushdown character, like that other fighting game boxer. He's fast, strong, and frail. Little Mac's mobility is quite good and he's got power to back it up. Playing keep away against him is a bit difficult and he doesn't have too much difficult getting back onto the stage. Little Mac dies extremely quickly, though, since he's so light. His grab game is pretty bad and a few of his moves leave him very open to other attacks. Little Mac is a little risky, but he's not hard to use and once he breaks through defense, you can really see what he's capable of. Pros *Very powerful, does a lot of damage and knockback with his attacks. *Great mobility and speed. *Good recovery. *Great approach options and ways of dealing with projectiles; difficult to play keep away against. *Two (kind of three) good Final Smashes with varying use. *Neutral Aerial is an amazing move; one of the best normals in the game. *Good pressure and combo potential. Cons *Most of his stronger moves leave him extremely open to counterattacks; unsafe character. *Low armor and weight; dies very quickly. *Grab game isn't too great. *Options regarding countering aerial attacks... aren't good. *Some attacks, like his Down Aerial, have very strange properties that take a while to use properly. *Has problems dealing with command grabbing character such as Bowser and Black Shadow. Defensive characters with them, such as Waluigi and Mewtwo also pose problems. Moveset Ground Moves *Note: All of Little Mac's Strong Attacks can be performed again for a 2-hit combo if they hit, but the second hit deals less damage. Normals *Neutral Attack: Right jab, then a left jab, then a right uppercut. The uppercut is fairly strong for a jab. Decent range, great priority. **Damage: 3-4-6/13% total *Side Strong Attack: A right hook. Cannot be angled. Good range and priority, and moderate power. A pretty decent move overall. **Damage: 11% *Up Strong Attack: A right, upward jab. Must be blocked high. Great range, average priority, and a useful juggling tool. Not as good as an anti-air as most Up Strongs due to its weird hitbox though. **Damage 10% *Down Strong Attack: A very quick, low left jab. Great range and priority. A potent combo tool. Can also be used to trip foes and needs to be blocked low. **Damage: 10% *Dash Attack: A right dashing punch. Quick, high priority, good reach, good combo move, not very strong though and its easy to punish on a block. **Damage: 9% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Little Mac winds up and unleashes a powerful overhead punch. This is very strong, is fast, and has great priority, but with all of Mac's attacks its hard to pull out randomly as a quick finisher. **Damage: 21% (uncharged), 30% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Little Mac performs a series of punches, starting from the sides and ending over his head. Hits 4 times for good knockback and damage and is alright in combos. Not as good as the Down Smash but a handy move. **Damage: 4-4-5-6 / 19% (uncharged), 5-6-7-9 / 27% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Little Mac performs two overhead punches aimed at the ground. Animation is very similar to Donkey Kong's Down Smash. This thing is FAST, packs quite a bit of power, and works well in combos. Little Mac's best Smash Attack, bar none. If you hit with Little Mac's arms instead of his fists, the attack deals less damage and knockback. **Damage: 18% (uncharged, fists), 15% (uncharged, arms), 26% (charged, fists), 22% (charged, arms) Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: A right jab angled 45 degrees downward. The priority on this thing is absolutely ridiculous; makes great for air-to-air confrontations. Does good damage too. Has sex kick properties. Overall just flatout awesome; one of Mac's best moves. **Damage: 10-5% *Forward Aerial: An overhead smash punch, like the one Mr. Sandman uses. Very powerful, but fairly slow. Also functions as a very powerful Meteor Smash and needs to be blocked high. **Damage: 15% *Back Aerial: Little Mac turns around and does a backfist. Very fast and packs good power, killing around 155%. Great in combos and has decent priority, overall a very solid move here. **Damage: 13% *Up Aerial: Little Mac does a clapping attack, like Wario. Not as strong as Wario's version, but is still pretty powerful. Packs great damage and ends a bit faster too. Good contender for Mac's best aerial. **Damage: 14% *Down Aerial: Little Mac pauses. He then falls to attack with a ridiculous powerful earthquake punch. Humongous landing lag (71 frames, over a second) makes this incredibly risky, but oh boy the priority on this is BIG and so is the damage and knockback (KOs Mario around 75%). If you know when to use it, this move can be a weapon. Newbies tend to overuse it and thus lose a lot of battles, though. Oh yeah it also needs to blocked high. **Damage: 24%, 1% chip Grabs and Throws *Grab: Little Mac tries to grab the foes head. Range is bad, but a little better than most other characters. *Pummel: A quick punch to the gut. Really fast, but doesn't do a lot of damage. **Damage: 1-2% *Forward Throw: Little Mac punches the foe some. The final punch will launch them forward. Decent damage and alright combo possibilities. **Damage: 10% *Back Throw: Basically the above throw but backwards. Slightly more damage and knockback. **Damage: 11% *Up Throw: Little Mac uppercuts the foe, which puts them into the air. This is a Launcher that you can do air combos with, but it doesn't work if you use the actual grab in combos. Does average damage. **Damage: 8% *Down Throw: Little Mac throws the foe down. Yeah. Sometimes can be used as a tech chase, which allows you to combo a lot of things off this. **Damage: 7% *Air Throw: Little Mac throws the foe at a 45 degree angle. Yeah. This is a bit better than your grounded throws since it's a strong Meteor Smash and does great damage. **Damage: 15% Special and Super Moves *Note: Little Mac has a "Star" system that can be used to power up his Standard Special Move. More details on that in the section about that move. *Note: The final version of the Star Punch and the Star Jab cannot be Clash Canceled. Standard Special Move: Star Punch Little Mac does one of four different uppercuts. Each uppercut has varying properties depending on how many stars Little Mac has. The first version is the fastest at 5 frames of start-up, but does terrible damage and is about as strong as the last hit of Ike's jab. It recovers fast enough to the point you can use it to extend combos on characters such as Mr. Game & Watch, though. The second version uses 1 star. Comes out at 6 frames and has more range and priority. Hits with power comparable to Sonic's Side Smash at minimum charge. Makes an ok finishing move, but you can't really combo off of it. The third version uses 2 stars. Comes out at 8 frames; frame 8 0.090 worth of Armor. This has slightly increased range and great priority. Power on this version is about the same as Wario's fully charged Side Smash. Very powerful move here. The fourth, final version of this move uses 3 stars. Comes out much slower at 25 frames, but frames 23-26 have 0.100 worth of [Armor and unlike the other versions this is not blockable. Power is slightly stronger King Dedede's fully charged Side Smash. The power of this move makes landing it in a match invaluable, but the slow start-up... isn't welcoming. Most characters can still dodge this, not to mention you have the problem of charging up 3 stars and not losing them in the process and the fact you can't use it in combos. Still, though, all of that power really makes worth while. Level 1 is safe on block, Level 2 is safe against most character. The strongest two versions can be punished very easily though. *Damage Values: **Level 1: 5% **Level 2: 13%, 1% chip **Level 3: 26%, 3% chip **Level 4: 44% Side Special Move: Star Jab Little Mac does a weak dashing jab. If it hits, you gain a star. This move always leaves Little Mac at frame advantage of 0, regardless of whether it's blocked or not. This means no character can punish it, but you can't do anything off landing one of these. This attack does 1% damage. Up Special Move: Champion Uppercut Little Mac performs a Dragon Punch / Shoryuken-type uppercut move, which travels pretty high up; a little lower than Aether. It also goes a bit farther horizontally than that move. An ok recovery move. It also works good as an anti-air option, which is great because Little Mac's options regarding those... aren't very good. Great in combos as well. This attack does 2-2-3-3-5 damage, for a total of 15%. It can do up to 4% in chip. Down Special Move: Spinning Clothesline Little Mac spins around with his arms. Yeah. This move is more like the lariat used by Zangief from the Street Fighter games than Super Macho Man, though. The first few frames of this move can be used to go through projectiles, which makes Little Mac great at getting in on defensive characters like Ike and Funky Kong. Hits very high though; most characters can duck under this and punish with down attacks. Also unlike Gief's version, doesn't work well as an anti-air. This is generally the go-to special move for Clash Cancel combos and Final Smash set-ups though. This attack does 15%. If blocked, it does 2% chip. Clash Attack: Sonic Uppercuts *Consumes 1 bar of Little Mac's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Little Mac performs three quick, very strong dashing uppercuts, followed by a powered up version of his Champion Uppercut. This is an awesome super. Its fast and reliably place-able in combos. Its also quite strong and has high priority. Generally, the best way at low percents is via-Down Tilt, but at high percents its a great finisher after landing a Level 1 Star Punch or first two hits of a jab. This attack does 8-8-8-14 damage, for a total of 38%. The Giga Mac version is slower and uses up 2 bars, but is also much stronger knockback wise and does 14-13-14-26 damage for a total of 67%. Final Smash 1: Giga Mac *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Little Mac transforms into a huge, hulking monster known as Giga Mac, which comes from Punch-Out!! Wii. Little Mac is in this mode for about 15 seconds. In this mode, all of Little Mac's normal attacks deal small chip damage when blocked and generally pack WAY more power and damage, but are all a couple frames slower. Little Mac himself is also much slower, but he's a little heavier than Bowser and has an interesting set of super armor: It functions like Juggernaut's from the Marvel vs. Capcom games in that Giga Mac can take one hit of just about everything without flinching, but most attacks landed afterward will flinch him. Giga Mac's armor rating after being flinched is 0.079, though, which makes landing follow-ups difficult. Giga Mac also takes slightly decreased damage from attacks in this mode. Giga Mac can not be thrown on the ground normally, but can be thrown using air throws, command grabs (grabs that are special moves) and Clash Attack / Final Smash grabs. This Final Smash is great against rushdown fighters who lack command grabs. Against the characters who do have those, like Black Shadow, though, it's generally a requirement to take Final Smash 2 into the match. Final Smash 2: Dreamland Express *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. Little Mac has two different versions of starting this move up, like Ryu's Shin Shoryuken. The first version is that Little Mac fill punch his foe. He'll then go into a series of punching attacks ending in a launcher, where he then lands a three strong uppercuts. The second version, if your foe isn't in range for the first one, Little Mac will do a straight-up version of the Champion Uppercut. If it lands, he'll keep his foe in place to land two more. The first version is the one you want to land because it deals MASSIVE damage and is very powerful, obviously. The second version works well as an anti-air but does nowhere NEAR as much damage. This move comes out quickly, meaning it's not very hard to combo into off a Clash Canceled Uppercut or something. The first version does 23 hits worth 79-110% damage. The second version does 3 hits worth 32-45%. The damage both versions do is dependent on how much the Super Smash Meter is filled. Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Punch-Out!! universe